Crossroads
by areuacat
Summary: 'These are the moments, the crossroads. These are the ones that you'll look back on and think... what if' Everything changes. Slowly, Blaine lost everything he once loved, losing faith in McKinley High. There was only one place to turn to:Dalton Academy. This is where he found love, where it all started. And maybe, this will be where he gets it all back. Set shortly after 4x07.
1. Looking Back

**I wanted to write this ages ago but didn't quite have the time. I'm not sure whether I'll continue so, if you like this story, please review and let me know, i'd appreciate it. So this is set just after 4x07 when Blaine was considering transferring only in my version, he proceeds and does indeed move. Enjoy!**

* * *

He should feel awful. Or guilty. Or upset. Or _something. _But as Blaine leaves the New Directions and his former home that was McKinley High School, he just feels nothing. Nothing but a dark, empty lonliness seeping across his body. He glances back at a place where he used to feel special and important, but it meant nothing now. Kurt had moved on, and so should he. He needed to finally regain his true self in the only way he saw fit. Dalton.

~x~

Blaine's eyes focus on the table. A pensive silence fills the air and Blaine's father glances down at his son. He wished that things were easier on Blaine, more like Cooper's childhood. Coop had everything a man would have wanted and look at him now! A commecial legend. But Blaine wasn't the same. He was controlled by a strong mind and a compassionate heart, unlike his elder brother who was guided by a winning smile and iron fist. Although they were similar in passion and drive, they differed on outlook and their approach to life. Blaine had heart, Coop had the head. But which was the right one?

"You start Monday, uniform's in the spare room." Blaine's dad responded flatly, leaving Blaine alone once again.

* * *

**It's only short but I'll write a second chapter to get the feel of it soon... x**


	2. Returning Home

Slowly, Blaine pulled up in the Dalton car park. He checks his gelled hair in the mirror before hoisting himself out the car and slamming the red car door. As he approaches the school, he can't help but remember countless days when he would arrive at school and be greated by the singing group of delinquents called the Warblers. Each one was completely unique and absolutely hilarious; they were his true family and friends. As he entered through the grand doors of Dalton Academy and passed the magestic chandeleirs, he heard a muffled noise coming from the choir room.

"_So I cross my heart and hope to die, But I'll only stay with you one more night_" He bounds towards the room and pushes open the doors to reveal the blazer wearing boys belting their heart out.

_"But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you"_ Blaine sings, making Nick turn round and smile. Blaine Anderson was back.

* * *

"So you're back, for good?" Trent asks, his eyes wide and bright. The rest of the Warblers mirrored this look, hoping they had their true leader back. Sebastian had slightly more longing in his eyes, more hope. He knew that Blaine was the one. He didn't want to lose this chance. When it came to Hunter, he was blank. Part of him wanted to be top dog, to feel looked up to and appreciated, but he knew deep down that he wasn't liked and would never be accepted like Blaine was, or even Sebastian. Blaine was the warblers. If that meant swaying in the background a bit more often then he would like, then so be it.

"For good." Blaine said with a smile, hoping that he was right. He just hoped that this time it was forever, and he wouldn't screw it up.


	3. The Bitter Truth

The Lima Bean was a show choir hot spot, a place to get goss from the rivalling choirs or to intimidate the competitors. The Warblers usually came just 'cause the hot water wasn't infested with ants. As the boys entered the cafe, Blaine approached the counters, listing the countless Warbler orders, as usual. It became a tradition; Blaine bought coffee because his dad was the most successful and he just couldn't say no. Even though he'd moan about his credit card bills, he didn't really mind. These were his friends, his brothers, and he would do anything for him. Except now, that commitment was stronger. No distractions.

The Warbler congregation gathered on the far table, borrowing various styles of chairs from other tables. Eventually, they all had a seat (Although Nick was sitting on Trent's lap) and relaxed. Just as Blaine was about to take a sip of his medium drip, Sebastian gave him a sly smile and stood.

"To Blaine Warbler, for coming home," He announced, and their peers held up their various coffees in agreement chorusing 'To Blaine' and other, slightly strange phrases coming specifically from Wes and David. As they sipped their beverages, the door of the Lima Bean opened to reveal the New Directions, led by Sam. Artie was the first to notice the Warblers, quickly nudging Sam in the ribs. He spun round and his eyes locked with Blaine's. While Blaine's expression was sorry and remorseful, Sam barely acknowledged him. He just kept walking to the counter and left just as quickly, iced latte in hand. None of them looked back.


	4. No one understands

I lie in bed, my pillow wet with my sad, lonely tears. I can't look at the pictures of Kurt without screaming or breaking down. I feel so... guilty. I feel awful for leaving the New Directions, but it was the only option for me. It's just... the way that Sam dismissed me with such heartless disgust was heart-breaking; it's a horrible feeling, being loathed like that. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and slide it out, staring at the caller ID.

"Hey Blaine dude, I was wonderi-"

"Stop pretending there's nothing wrong Sam, it's not cool."

"I don-"

"I thought we were friends! I thought that you'd respect my decision to leave McKinley."

"Well you're wrong. I may respect it, but that doesn't mean I understand. But we're friends, right?" There is a deadly pause. I blink away my angry tears.

"If you were my friend, you wouldn't make me feel like this." I state, hanging up. I throw my phone across the room and watch it skid before the screen shattered into a million tiny pieces, just like my heart.


	5. You're not wanted here

Blaine sits alone in the green room, head in his hands. The lights flicker and he looks up, scanning the room for Sebastian.

"You ready?" Seb asks, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. He modestly nods and follows the crowd of blazers as they approach the stage. On the opposite side is Hunter, looking smug as he watches a creepy rivalling choir finish their set. As they leave the stage, the warblers wait in the ominous darkness. Then it begins.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"So, what is our setlist high council?" Thad asks, eyes trained on Wes. He nods at David before rising._

_"On Hunters demand, we have decided on 'Live While we're young' by One Direction and 'Whistle' by Flo Rida." There are murmurs of agreement before Trent chips in,_

_"Aren't those songs a bit... suggestive? A bit riske?" A collective mumble rumbles around the room but is quickly shunned by David, who quietens down the assemble. _

_"That's what we once thought but, after much convincing, we believe that it is a bold, new type of warbler that has emerged this year and we should celebrate it in this format accordingly."_

_"Are we only doing two songs?" Blaine asks, silencing the room._

_"Uh... yes Blaine, we only ever do two songs, you know that as well as I do." Nick chuckles, slightly taken aback._

_"It's just, isn't it time to alter tradition? The New Directions almost always perform three and we need to beat them. I mean, that's why Hunter wanted me back, right. To help you win. I just think that we need to take all these risks to come out on top."_

_"So what do you suggest Blaine?" Hunter questions, leaning casually on a large armchair in the corner of the room._

_"All star, by Smash Mouth." Blaine replies with a smile._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

_"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_  
_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_  
_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_  
_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_  
_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_  
_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_  
_You'll never know if you don't go_  
_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_  
_You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older_  
_But the meteor men beg to differ_  
_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_  
_The waters getting warm so you might as well swim_  
_My world's on fire how about yours_  
_That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold"_

The standing ovation is deafening. Blaine, Sebastian and Hunter exchange a smile and bow slightly before launching into the remainder of the setlist.

* * *

The Warblers find their seats in the audience and wait patiently for their final competitors to come onstage: The New Directions. Blaine tenses slightly when they are introduced, perplexed about how it could have been him performing with them, all show faces and jazz hands. Instead, he sang about girls, youth and blow jobs. Right...

_"Oppah Gangnam Style!"_ Blaine's mouth drops to the floor as the show choir launch into PSY's song, cringing every note.

"And you said they were competition?" Hunter shouts over the roaring and thumping track. _Well, I guess people change_ Blaine thinks, not daring to look at the stage. But, when they belt out the last note, Blaine sees Marley's strained body fall to the floor and he leaps up in shock. This could not be happening.

* * *

Everything is a blur after that. The audience sit in stunned silence while the McKinley students panic and drag Marley of stage. Blaine runs up the stairs and out of the auditorium, advancing down the corridor. He skids into the choir room, face red and breathing laboured. The club are crowded around someone- supposidley Marley- in a fit of fear.

"Marley, are you okay?" Blaine asks, rushing closer. Artie rolls infront of him, blocking his path.

"What are you doing here?" He spits, eyes narrowed.

"I-Ma- Bu-" Blaine splutters, still looking at Marley.

"Go." Sam spits.

"Yeah Warbler go, you're not wanted here, Not anymore." And that's when Blaine's world came crashing down.


	6. Goodnight, Blaine Warbler

In the end, the Warbler's were indeed victorious. This resulted in a epic party in the Warbler common room. But, as Blaine downed another red solo cup full of Whiskey. He chuckled slightly when Trent ran around the room in his mum's underwear for a dare, but that was all he could muster. Even when Nick and Thad launched into a Katy Perry medley involving whipped cream boobs, he still felt miles away, alone and isolated from everyone. Sebastian came and sat down with Blaine, his arm draped over his shoulder.

"Rough day?" He asks, sounding completely sober.

"You... have NO ideaaa." Blaine slurs, downing another shot. As he rises to his feet, he collapses in Seb's arms. Secretly, this is bliss for the young Smythe, who still hasn't moved on from his crush. But now all he has is regret and empathy.

"Come on Tiger, you need to go back to your dorm room."

"I just... miss Kurtsiewurtsie and his funnnnnnnnnny hair and pretttyy eyes and girlish voice and smiley smile and his..." and that's when Blaine blacks out, held protectively in Sebastian's arms. The Sophmore groans as he hoists Blaine onto his back and carries him upstairs. Quietly, he lets himself in and takes off Blaine's shirt, hanging it up neatly in the cupboard. He tucks Blaine in and turns to leave. After hesitating for a moment, he leans over Blaine and plants a peck on his forehead before saying:

"Goodnight... Blaine Warbler."


	7. Fading to black

A few days after their victory party, Blaine starts to regain some of his memories from that night, still left as a blue in his head. But, most of all, he remembers feeling sad. Depressingly so. He remembers doing something unmentionable with Trent, Wes and David, before downing glass on glass of strong alcohol that Thad bought cheaply round the back of a convenience store. But that's all there is. After that, his mind becomes much like an old black and white film, the fuzziness fading to black and the white noise echoing around the theatre. His mind keeps nagging him, but nothing surfaces from it; nothing apart from Sebastian's helping hand when Blaine falls down and his safe embrace to comfort him when he needs it. It seems, ever since that blur of beer and beats, Seb and him have become closer in some way, more trustworthy of one another. It feels great in the moment but, as he sits alone in his dormroom hearing Jeff's familiar snoring or Nick's loud pillow fights, guilt and regret creep into his mind, making his tummy churn with worry. Somehow, Sebastian always knows when Blaine is experiencing this hurt and comes in, armed with sheet music in one hand and a medium drip in the other, courtesy of his discounts at the Lima Bean. And every time he comes, Blaine can't help but smile. Because somehow, in this miserable, miserable world that the young Anderson lives in, he found Seb. And that makes everything okay for now.

* * *

"I propose that Sebastian Smythe and Blaine..." Hunter pauses, giving Blaine a slight smile, "Warbler," He smirks, proud of himself and the fact that he triumpht in getting Blaine. Then, he continues, "Perform a duet at Regionals. Because we all know how much that would please Sebastian now, don't we?"

"Drop it Hunter." Sebastian growls, narrowing his eyes and the smooth boy. Hunter shrugs, straightening up and walking slowly around the room.

"Drop what Sebastian Smythe? I'm just stating the obvious. We all know how much pleasure it would give you to... repay Blaine for your mistakes- amongst other things- that happened last year at his expense. That's what _friends _do, isn't it Seb? Or, is there something else, something bigger. Something you did a few nights prior to this moment? Something bittersweet, something you took much pride in carrying out."

"Sebastian, what is he talking about?" Blaine asks firmly, eye to eye with the boy.

"Nothing." He replies quickly, cheeks turning red. Hunter's smirk widens.

"Oh, it was more than nothing Sebastian, you know it as well as I do. It was-" but, before he could finish, Sebastian launches himself at Hunter, hands curled into strong fists.

Blaine doesn't remember much after that. He just remembers standing, mouth open, as Sebastian scurried away and Hunter clutched his face, crying out in pain. And his blood was on Blaine's hands.


	8. Exclusion

When the news that Blaine has been temporarily excluded for two days, he sighs, resting his head in his hands. He is then summond to the Principal's office and is greeted by Hunter who clutches a ice pack to his face, along with Hunter's father who looks awfully impatient. Then his brown eyes fall on his own father who looks forlorn, distraut. Disappointed. Blaine looks away, biting back the tears. Obidiently, he sits. But rather than listening to the grey-haired Principal's long lecture on behavioural reinforcement and the regulations of temporary expultion, all the Senior can do is look at his father, head bowed, eyes slightly red and bloodshot.

"... He will not be allowed on the premises at any time in the exclusion period and must complete the work given to him by his teacher," He hands me a bulging folder, filled with various coloured pieces of papr and books. I take it and place it on my lap, eyes staring in horror at the neat writing on top of the folder:

_Blaine Devon Anderson_

_Senior _

_Exclusion Work_

And that's when it finally sunk in for the him. He'd been excluded. It would be on his permanent record. He was a gonner. NYADA wouldn't take him now. There was no hope for him, he would go through life with this hanging over his head. In short, it was over.

* * *

After the meeting, it was decided that Hunter would also face exclusion, but only for one day. His father was offended and ranted for five minutes about abuse and favouritism. Hunter, Mr Anderson and his son sat on the battlefield, flinching as Mr Clarington spat out abuse to the Headmaster. Eventually, the meeting was dismissed and they were excused. Hunter shot Blaine a dirty look before being dragged by his father's hand as he left the building. At the gates, Mr Clarington looked his son straight in the eye and said something Blaine struggled to hear before embracing his son in a hug. Blaine's dad didn't hug him. He didn't even look at him. Blaine just silently followed him outside, scuffing his shoes as he went. His father unlocked the car and Blaien clambered in, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Bloody, Disheveled, Broken. That is what Blaine had become.

* * *

The car journey home was silent, apart from the radio playing quietly in the background, the news reporters voice muffled. Blaine tried to make sense of it, but couldn't consentrate. He was a failure. His life meant nothing.

"I'm Sorry dad, I'm so sorry." Blaine croaked, staring at his dad. After a moment of being ignored, Blaine turned back to face the road. They pulled up outside Blaine's house and, as the cars engine bubbled, Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt. Mr Anderson stopped the car and got out, quickly and efficiently locking it behind him. Blaine slung his manbag on his shoulder and follwed his dad inside. As they stood in the hallway, Blaine's dad turned to Blaine.

"I am very disappointed of you Blaine. I thought you were my son." And with that, he carried himself up the stairs and Blaine was left crying on the doorstep in the pouring rain.


	9. How it's always been

Blaine wakes up to a damp smell of distant rain, his clothes sticking to his body. His hair's frizzy and his cheeks are stained with tear marks. He deliberately avoids his reflection, afraid of the monster he'll see. He stands and begins hanging his shirt out to dry when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Blaine, horrified, stares for a moment, raising his hand to punch the stranger on the other side. Just as he's about to swing a punch, he stops himself. He sees a picture of Kurt framed with gold trimming and suddenly realises who he's become. He doesn't care that he's let his father down or his precious reputation, but he's let Kurt down. What would he say if he was here?

_"Who are you Blaine? Who is this person? You were so full of hope... and joy... and love. What about now, huh? Where have you gone?"_

"It's your fault," Blaine says, staring at Kurt in the mirror, watching over him like an angel. He slams his hand against the set of draws beside him. "You left. It's your fault! You did this to me!"

_"No Blaine, you did this to yourself. Everything has to move on, I couldn't stay in McKinley forever." _Kurt says, kneeling beside Blaine. His voice is so genuine, so real.

"Do... Do you still l-love me? Do you think about me?" Blaine asks, his voice weak and broken. Tears stream down his face, his eyes burning. He feels so helpless.

_"Yes, Every day. I can't forget you Blaine, I'll never forget you. You're my soul mate, my one true love. You are me, and I am you." _Blaine gets on his knees and puts his hands to Kurt's face, kissing him with such raw emotion that it's almost too much to control. But, when he pulls away, Kurt's not there and he's alone again.

"It's been this way all the time." He whispers, and that's when he smashed the mirror and everything was a rush of red before it all went dark.


	10. Changed

Blaine wakes up in a room filled with white, his eyes staring at the cracks in the ceiling. As his vision clears, he sees a small table next to him with a glass of water on, which vibrates slightly every few moments. His eyes scan the room before landing on a sleeping body draped over his bed. The designer jacket, the quiffed hair.

"K-K-Kurt?" Blaine asks, his voice feeble and his lips numb. The sleeping boy begins to come round, grunting slightly in a high pitched manner, making Blaine smile. "Morning, sleepyhead." Kurt rubs his eyes before clasping them on his mouth in shock: Blaine was here, alive and well, just as it had always been. Kurt throws his arms around the weak boy, causing him to topple over onto his back with Kurt ontop, panting heavily. Then, as a spur of the moment gesture, Blaine leans in and passionately kisses Kurt, his arms wrapped around his neck. They kiss, becoming deeper every moment. They are startled by the opening of a door and Kurt frantically scrambles off the bed, cheeks red. But he's crying.

"Why- Why are you crying?" Blaine asks innocently, eyes wide. Kurt looks down with embarrassment. "Answer me! Why are you crying!?" He says, his voice rising until it becomes loud, shouting sobs. Reinforcements come in and hold him down while Kurt flees from the room, crying uncontrollably.

"I needed you! I needed you!" Blaine screams at the top of his voice, the running footsteps becoming fainter and fainter with every heartbeat. Then he's gone. And Blaine's alone again.

* * *

After a few days in the hospital, Blaine's finally set free. He takes another few days off school to get back to his normal self, but he can't erase the images of Kurt's teary face or the sound of his tears as he ran away. Blaine was insane. But not anymore, now he needed to be him again. Although he can't help but think it strange that the only visitors he had were Kurt and his dad. No Warblers, no New Directions. He was isolated from all that, the town crazy. Blaine just wished that he could be perfect and not some dysfunctional copy.


	11. Break, Don't Burn

Blaine erased his recollection of the past few days as he changed into his blazer and put on his tie. A fresh start. The previous day he threw away all his pictures of Kurt and McKinley and replaced them with Warbler memours and other completely unrelated objects. He chucked it all away and took the plastic bags out onto the drive. But that doesn't mean that it wasn't still there, hiding under his bed, clinging to his walls. He could still smell him on his pillow. He could still feel his bright eyes watching him from behind the door. However much he tried, Kurt was still there. And he was waiting.

* * *

Coming back to Dalton was a bittersweet feeling for Blaine. The latter was because he missed the studies, the building, the absense of the watchful eyes of his father... and Kurt. The 'bitter' part was because his so-called friends didn't even bother to think of him and he knew it. They didn't visit, call, nothing. They probably heard about his breakdowns and tantrums so they were afraid. He missed the comradery he used to feel when he sauntered down the halls with a spring in his step. Now all there was was a dark emptiness, like no one knew him anymore, him included. Blaine pushed the doors of the choir room open to find the Warblers lounging around. He felt like he could explode. They completely ignored him, and he began to well up, his cheeks turning red. But suddenly, everything changed. There wasn't a eerie silence, now the air was suddenly filled with the improv backing to a song Blaine knew so well.

_"Don't ignore my calls, _

_Because I've got a lot to sa-ay_

_Wanna tell you what went wrong,_

_Why you had to run awa-ay" _Blaine sings, feeling a slight bitterness in his voice. Sebastian smiles and continues from where Blaine left off.

"_'Cause you're in my face, always on my case,_

_I just need some space away from you_" Nick takes over, jumping and dancing with Jeff and Thad.

_"I need a vacation, cation, cation yeah_

_I need a vacation, cation, cation yeah,_

_There's nothing you can do-oo-oo-oo-o-oo-oo-o_

_Doesn't matter where I go as long as it's away from you"_

And Blaine can't help but smile, forgetting about everything that went wrong. All he can think is how right everything feels.

* * *

After rehearsal, Sebastian and Blaine go to the Lima bean for a chat. They sit at the table that was unofficially reserved for Kurt and him, and order their usuals. After taking a sip of their scolding coffee, Sebastian leans in a bit.

"Did you hear about Hunter?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"No, no I didn't." I reply, looking quizzical.

"He's been permantely excluded because he was caught taking drugs ON campus."

"What?" I exclaim, bewildered.

"Yeah, I know. Which means... the Warbler's need a new leader. Specifically, we need you." And, as a spur of the moment decision, Blaine kissed Sebastian with so much undeniable passion, it was almost uncontainable. And somehow, it felt like he was seeing Sebastian for the first time.


	12. I thought you were different

_'I can't say that I proud of what I did in the Lima Bean on that day, but I somehow doesn't regret it, which is weird. Sebastian's a nice guy, but I dreads any future confrontation with Kurt about it. He loaths Sebastian, so this could all be a bad, messy, confusing idea that I should get out of my head. But right now, I need a friend. And maybe, just maybe, that's Sebastian. But somehow, I'm still not sure. It could always just be withdrawl from love, or a way to fill the emptiness in my broken soul. Something's missing, and that something could be Sebastian. For now, this is good. Decisions take time. I mean, I just need to sleep on it, weigh up my options. Kurt's gone, he doesn't give a shit for me anymore. I'm being bitter, maybe that's why I chose Seb. There's common ground there, it might be a jealousy scheme I am secretly taking out. No, that's wrong. I'm always wrong. I should just be single, keep myself free for a while. But there's one problem:_

_I don't want to.' _

Blaine slams his French book and collapses on his bed, his head aching as his brain is whipped with the thoughts rushing around in his mind. He runs both of his hands through his hair and leans back on his wooden bed frame. Sprawled across the floor are sheets and sheets of song lyrics, with various dull essays and loose worksheets thrown in. Blaine sighs, standing up and collecting the chaotic jumble of work, stuffing it in his school bag. He then logs on to Facebook and quickly types a status.

**Bored as hell, welcome to my life! **

Almost immediately, there's a response.

**Wanna come over? **

It's Sebastian. Blaine's hands hover over the keys as he ponders his answer.

**Nah, sorry, got more fun Algebra questions to work out. I don't see why teachers moan about marking, they should just not give us this shit to work out! Who cares!**

After Sebastian doesn't respond, Blaine begins scrolling through Kurt's profile. He sends him a message.

**Hey. Can we be friends again?**

A few minutes later, Kurt replies and Blaine could kiss the screen!

**Yeah, I miss chatting to you about how appualing Rachel's dress sense was. I need to vent. **

Blaine smiles.

**How's things? **

**Good, good. NYADA's going great. How's McKinley?**

Blaine freezes. Crap! He forgot to tell Kurt about transferring.

**Uh... I moved. To Dalton. **

**But let's not talk about that. I see you haven't changed your relationship status! lol x**

There's a deadly silence so Blaine goes to get a drink. When he comes back, there's a message waiting.

**Oh... right. Good for you.**

**No, haven't changed it, there's no point.**

Blaine chuckles.

**Why, because you know we're endgame?**

**No, because I have a new boyfriend.**

And then Blaine's world falls to pieces in his hands, leaving him breathless.

**And I thought you loved me! I thought you were different! Just, DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE YOU LITTLE SHIT. I HATE YOU!**

Blaine shuts off his computer and throws it under some clothes before wriggling under his covers. And in there, he cries. He sobs until eventually, he falls asleep. And wakes up with tears staining his face, reminding him about everything that he's lost. And it makes him sick.


	13. When I was

_Who am I? Who is this monster I've become?_

Blaine spent the day staring blankly at the screens, blocking out the teacher's that he usually found so interesting, turning their drivvle into white noise. He had to much to think about, his head sore with the painful ache of the truth. Blaine Devon Anderson was lost. And if he wanted to get home, he had to learn a lesson in acceptance. It was time that he came to terms with the fact that the world had moved on and Blaine wasn't a hero anymore. He was the twisted version of a hero, masked by his talent. But inside, Blaine was a scared little boy. It seemed as though, when Blaine left Dalton, everyone was understanding. But when he walked out on the New Directions, his skin was immediately slashed with whips of hate and disgust. His father hated him, he'd hear his mother on the phone telling her friends that it was 'just a phase', he'd see people whispering. Blaine had fallen from his golden pedistool and was now crushed. And then there was Kurt. His Kurt. His soulmate. But that was the past, wasn't it? Kurt no longer loved him. The sooner he got that, he'd be free.

After school, all the Warblers went to the Lima Bean, all except Blaine. He just shrugged it off and made his way to the Warbler hall and closed the door. He looked around, remembering all the joy-filled experiances he'd had in this room, and all the tears that came along with it. When he met Kurt, when he lost him. When the warblers were in perfect sync, when they were fraying that the seams. When he was lost, when he was found.

_There was a time when life had meaning,_

_Not so long ago, _

_I knew the lines, it was easy being,_

_The star of the show_

_There was a time, when things where fine_

_I could make wine from water_

_There was a time when I was happy_

_When I was Blaine Warbler_

_Now I've fallen, from up high_

_The world has said goodbye_

_I'm not an angel, not the answer,_

_How did life become disaster?_

_I'm just going nowhere faster_

_There was a time before,_

_When I was adored,_

_By every son and daughter_

_There was a time when I was happy _

_When I was_

_Blaine Warbler!_

As the song faded into the background of his mind, Blaine wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's time to let go"


	14. Sebby and Blainers, Sittin' in a Tree

**Hey guys! Sorry for no update recently, the whole Schedule things gone out the window as I've had writers block and have tried to write this two times, each time it's got deleted. Oh well, they always say third time lucky!**

* * *

Sebastian sat at the back of his French class, blocking out the midly atttactive teacher droaning on about the Perfect tense while Nick stared at her open mouthed. As he'd lived in Paris, Seb just ignored her and took the oppurtunity to stare at Blaine. He knew it was just a fantasy; Blaine belonged to Kurt, no matter how much he denied it. Yet there was a tiny part of him which thought he had a chance, that all that had happened in the past few weeks was... a sign, or something. But this hope was overshadowed by doubt. He needed to move on.

* * *

As the lesson progressed, Sebastian began to relax slightly and stop filling his head with fantasies. He completed his work and the extension with ease before scoffing at Nick as drool ran down his chin, making Sebastian cringe. Bored, he rummaged through his bag and ripped a scrap of paper from his History book before laying it out on the table and smoothing down the edges. He popped the lid off his fountain pen and began scribbling a message and scrunching the paper into a ball and throwing it at Blaine's head. Shocked, Blaine turned around and leaned over to pick up the note, sending a quick smile in Seb's direction and making his heart flutter. When he regains composure, the bell rings. Sebastian stands up and slings his satchel over his shoulder. As he makes for the door, he notices Nick handing the teacher an apple before leaning against the chalk board and accidently getting chalk all over his blazer in a failed attempt to flirt with a twenty five year old.

_Idiot._

Sebastian thought before turning away, sighing. To his suprise, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned around. He smiled broadly when he saw it was the one and only Blaine Anderson.

"Yes," he says simply, walking backwards and pointing at him. "After the Warbler meeting, k?"

"Can't wait" Sebastian says, cocking his head to try and remain calm. He exhales as a smile once again spreads across his face and leans against a cream painted wall as he closes his eyes. His silent 'thank you' is interupted by a loud exclamation coming from his right.

"SEBBY AND BLAINERS SITTIN IN A TREE" Trent called from the other side of the hallway, running slash waddling towards him.

"DOIN' WHAT THEY SHOULDN'T BE!" Jeff giggles, peering around his Latin classroom door.

"STARTS WITH S" Wes says, beaming.

"ENDS WITH X" David finishes through laughter.

"OH MAAA GOD, THEY'RE HAVING-" But Trent's cut short by Sebastian hitting him hard on the head with his bag, making him fall dramatically to the floor. "OOOOOUUUUCCHH! WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN THERE? ROCKS?" Sebastian resumes his usual smirking meerkat face.

"Nope, worse."

"Worse? Oh god no!"

"Yep"

"It can't be..." Trent says, dragging himself off the floor

"It is!" Sebastian says, laughing.

"LEARNING." They both say in unison before Sebastian's neutral face breaks into a grin and they laugh until the crabby English teacher shoos them off to lesson.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it from more of Sebastian's POV, I enjoyed writing it a lot. **

**Also, I'm doing another Glee Project SYOC and I'd love for any of you guys to check it out! **

**... Please.**

** s/9247466/1/The-Glee-Project-Keep-Holding-on**

**Thanks, I'll write again soon as I've got a good idea about the meeting!**


	15. Falling in love again

"So, what's the plan?" Blaine sighs, leaning back in his chair. After much deliberation, they decided to hold their Regional meeting in the Lima Bean so 1) They could irritate the New Directions who regularly visited here and 2) they could stuff their faces with the Lima Bean's famous Caramel Shortbread. They all gathered around their new favourite table in the corner and began discussing strategy. However, this concentration was short lived as Nick plodded through the door, looking disheartened. Jeff immidiately stood up.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked, patting his best friend on the back.

"No," he replied, slumping down in the nearest chair to him. "I'm not okay." Jeff looked at him expectantly, willing him to carry on. After a moment, Nick sighed. "She rejected me." There was a collective sigh and his fellow peers murmered apologies.

"How... how did it happen?" Thad asked, looking sympathetic.

"I did everything I could, but she wasn't interested!" Nick said, still getting over the shock (which Sebastian was finding hilarious, he actually thought he had a shot in the first place?! _Idiot._) More exclamations of 'Oh man' and 'Dude' echoed around the room.

"Did she say why?" Hunter asked, smirking which made Trent nudge him in the thigh.

"Nothing much, just that SHE'S FRICKIN' ENGAGED!" Jeff bit his lip, feeling stupid for not telling him sooner. Some jokes go too far. Another moment of silence passed and Nick just stared at the floor.

"I thought she was the one." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "So," he said, looking directly at Blaine and avoiding Hunter's arrogant gaze, "Any decisions?"

Blaine cleared his throat, smiling supportively at Nick. "Uh... not really. We're just throwing ideas around, themes. Hunter thinks we should stick with sexual, Trent thinks diva, Thad thinks drama and I... I think romance." Sebastian perked up a bit at this idea, eyes twinkling. Wes notices this and nudges David who gives him the nod.

"I vote Romance, as does David. We need to not be one dimentional, keep the audience interested." Everyone in the end agrees to the idea and Blaine smiles slightly, feeling pleased.

"So, just find a romantic song which we can sing at Regionals, Warblers dismissed." Wes finished, waving everyone off before starting a conversation with David. Blaine tapped Sebastian on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?" He asked, smiling. Sebastian nodded.

"What's the plan?" Seb said with a smile.

"I've got an idea, come on." Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and ran with him out of the shop and down the deserted high-street to his car. They clambered in and Blaine drove, blasting Katy Perry through the sound system.

"_You make me, feel like I''m livin' a_

_Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on_

_I Can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back!_"

Just listening to Blaine's angelic voice made him fall in love all over again. Then he came to the sudden realisation: This was how him and Kurt started, and he didn't like it.

* * *

Blaine parked the car and lept out of it, slamming the door behind him. He looked at the Bowling Alley and smiled; it was still all the same.

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Sebastian said through laughs.

"Nope, not kidding. Come on," he responded, pulling him inside. They payed for their shoes and began pulling them on.

"Uh, it stinks of common people in here." Sebastian announces, scrunching up his nose. Blaine just simply laughed.

"Stop being such a baby, lets go. And may I say, those shoes look Fab-u-lous!" Sebastian chuckled and looked down at his shoes. This was certainly something... new. And he loved it.

* * *

Sebastian stared down the alley at the pins standing so far away. He takes in few deep breaths before taking a swing and throwing the bowl, making it slam on the ground as it rolled swiftly towards the pins. Blaine held his breath, watching Sebastian's face focussed. Nine of the pins went down as soon as the bowl touched them, leaving one wobbling.

"Come on..." Blaine whispered under his breath, watching Sebastian run a hand through his hair. The last one toppled over and Sebastian's mouth dropped.

"YES! WOO!" Sebastian shouted, jumping up and down. Blaine stopped celebrating and looked at him, feeling like he was seeing him for the first time. Then, as a spur of the moment decision, pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"Blaine?" Immediately, Blaine pulled away from Sebastian who was breathing heavily. It was the voice Blaine knew so well, one he never thought he'd hear again.

"Kurt?"

* * *

**OOOOHHHhhh, cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will have some good songs in. Remember to sign up for TGP4 ( s/9247466/1/The-Glee-Project-Keep-Holding-on) and don't forget to review!**


	16. All's fair in love and WAR Part 1

Blaine pulled back in shock, staring wide eyed at Kurt who stood gawking at him. His face said it all. Hurt, betrayl, replace. It almost felt as if by trying to move on, he was cheating himself, cheating his heart. Sebastian stumbled backwards. A year ago, Sebastian would have put on his usual smirk and fired a snarky comment Kurt's way. But, now, all he could do was stare in horror and whisper:

_I'm sorry._

Sebastian ran from the bowling alley and Kurt and Blaine stood a few metres away, yet they felt worlds apart. Neither of them said a word, they just... stared. Because words don't mean anything to a broken heart.

* * *

_It's amazing how you_  
_Can speak right to my heart._  
_Without saying a word_  
_You can light up the dark._

_Try as I may, I could never explain_  
_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

_The smile on your face_  
_Lets me know that you need me._  
_There's a truth in your eyes_  
_Saying you'll never leave me._  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_All day long I can hear_  
_People talking out loud (oooh)._  
_But when you hold me near (you hold me near)_  
_You drown out the crowd (the crowd, the crowd)._

_Try as they may, they can never define_  
_What's been said between your heart and mine._

_The smile on your face_  
_Lets me know that you need me._  
_There's a truth in your eyes_  
_Saying you'll never leave me._  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._  
_You say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all._

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

Blaine finished his song and the Warbler's applauded accordingly, all apart from Sebastian, who's world was falling to pieces in his hands.

* * *

After practise, Blaine left immediately. However, he was not quick enough to escape Sebastian, who jogged up to him, smiling slightly.

"So... who was that for?" He asked cockily, smirking proudly.

"Stop." Blaine said flatly, looking Sebastian directly in the eyes.

"Stop what?" Sebastian said, his confidence fading.

"Stop being an ungreatful, attention-seeking prick who cares about no one but himsel-" Blaine shouts in a frustrated tone, making Sebastian interrupt, offended.

"I do care for someone else, I care for you! More than you'll ever know, actually Mr. Preppy, I'm here for everyone or something like that Slut!" Sebastian's voice level rises, matching Blaine's. Students begin to gather around, whispering and pointing. Some peopel chant 'Fight!' while others look on, worried. The two attractions ignore them, too wrapped up in their argument.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we never cared for you in the first place, and liked you even less after you joined that vile pack of common misfits!" He spits before storming off in the other direction, not even looking back to see Blaine's hard face crumble into nothing.

* * *

He_ came from Paris he had a thirst for knowledge,_  
_he studied sculpture at _  
_Saint Martin's College,_  
_that's where I,_  
_caught his eye._  
_he told me _  
_that his Dad was loaded,_  
_I said "In that case I'll have a rum and coca-cola."_  
_he said "Fine."_  
_and in thirty seconds time he _  
_said,_

_"I want to live like common people,_  
_I want to do whatever common _  
_people do,_  
_I want to sleep with common people,_  
_I want to sleep with common _  
_people,_  
_like you."_

_Are you sure you want _  
_to live like common people,_  
_you want to see whatever common people _  
_see,_  
_you want to sleep with common people,_  
_you want to sleep with common _  
_people,_  
_like me."_

_But he didn't understand,_  
_he just smiled and held _  
_my hand._  
_Rent a flat above a shop,_  
_cut your hair and get a job._  
_Smoke _  
_some fags and play some pool,_  
_pretend you never went to school._  
_But still _  
_you'll never get it right,_  
_cos when you're laid in bed at night,_  
_watching _  
_roaches climb the wall,_  
_if you call your Dad he could stop it _  
_all._

_You'll never live like common people,_  
_you'll never do what common _  
_people do,_  
_you'll never fail like common people,_  
_you'll never watch your _  
_life slide out of view,_  
_and dance and drink and screw,_  
_because there's _  
_nothing else to do._

_Sing along with the common people,_  
_sing along and _  
_it might just get you through,_  
_laugh along with the common people,_  
_laugh _  
_along even though they're laughing at you,_  
_and the stupid things that you _  
_do._  
_Because you think that poor is cool._

_I want to live with common people_

* * *

For the next few days, Blaine and Sebastian have a silent war with each other. Shooting dirty looks, writing horrific notes, spreading rumours that are two awful to believe. Their fellow Warbler's had no choice but to watch on, unable to prove their crimes yet unable to ignore them intierly. In practise, you could cut the tension with a knife, the cold shoulders freezing up the room. Wes stood up to adress the council and everyone looked, apart from Sebastian who tried to subtly look at Blaine, who's eyes were narrowed and lips were pursed.

"For this rehearsal, we'd like to welcome Jeff Sterling to the floor." All eyes turned to Jeff who sat paralysed in his seat. Nick patted him on the back and Jeff's stiff posture softened slightly. He edged towards the centre of the floor, eyes trained on the ground.

"Uh... hi. I'm Jeff and I... wanted to sing for you guys so..." A few upperclassmen sniggered at the boys timid nature, making David give them his death stare and left them all hanging their heads.

"Whenever you're ready," David said softly, sympathising with the boy who looked terrified. Jeff let out a shaky breath before Nick began a soft backing beat, making Jeff smile thankfully.

_Come on skinny love just last the year_

_Pour a little salt we were never here_

_My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ..._

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

Trent's eyes widened, astounded at how such a small, insecure boy could have kept his voice a secret. He sent a look of 'O.M.G' to Nick, who just nodded happily.

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ..._

_Right in the moment this order's tall_

_I told you to be patient _

_I told you to be fine_

_I told you to be balanced _

_I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

_Come on skinny love what happened here_

_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_

_My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ..._

_Sullen load is full so slow on the split_

_I told you to be patient_

_ I told you to be fine_

_I told you to be balanced _

_I told you to be kind_

_Now all your love is wasted _

_then who the hell was I?_

_Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

Sebastian felt a single tear roll down his cheek. All the love he happily gave to Blaine had shattered in the blink of an eye, and the moments they shared died with them. He looked down at his hands as the teardrop stained his grey trousers, leaving more than a mark. It symbolised all that was lost, and all that had not been won.

_Who will love you? who will fight?_

_And who will fall, far behind?_

_Come on skinny love ..._

_My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ... _

_My my my- my my my- my my my- my my_

For Sebastian, it became too much. He stood up and bolted out the choir room doors as Jeff's angelic words hung in the air. And all Blaine could wonder was: _Why?_


	17. All's fair in love and war part 2

**__**Jeff watched Sebastian bolt out the door, hurt. There was an eeries silence before Nick stood up and began applauding him, soon to be joined by Wes, then David, then Thad and, before he knew it, Jeff was receiving his first standing ovation from all the Warblers. Well, all a except Blaine. He just stairs blankly at the huge wooden archway that Sebastian left from, tears streaming down his face freely, yet he barely acknowledged them. When the clapping died down, David dismissed everyone and Jeff casually grabbed his bag, his heart swelling with pride. As he left, he felt a hand slap him on the back.

"Good job buddy, good job." Nick says with a smile, and Jeff feels like he's flying.

* * *

Sebastian leans against the tiled bathroom wall, a faint dripping tap the only thing to comfort him.

"Every drip of water resembles everything I've lost..." Sebastian sighs, his voice barely a whisper. He stands, stumbling over to the mirror on the wall, outlined with a silver lining. To keep himself grounded, the boy places his hands shoulder width apart and stares at his tainted reflection. His eyes bloodshot, hair flattened and dripping with sweat.

_This is not who I raised you to be. _Sebastian hears his fathers voice nag in the back of his mind. He pushes the thought away, focussing on what the hell was coming next.

* * *

Kurt perched on his bed, staring up at the crack's in the ceiling. Defeated, he falls backwards onto his soft pillow, feeling a slight release. He concentrates on his breathing, watching his stomach rise and fall calmly. Kurt wished he was calm, collected, composed. But when he thinks about it, all that he remembers is Blaine's face, and it makes him feel sick. He loved Blaine, but was it just a fantasy? He'd told him he moved on, but was he really to blame? He didn't know anymore. All his thoughts were jumbled and manipulated, but in his heart, Kurt knew that Blaine was the one and that there were so many chances they had at love and, to his upset, this might have just been the last one.

* * *

The next day at Warbler practise, Sebastian stepped up to the plate. As he strode into the centre, he heard a mix of agrivated sighs and secretive whispers behind freshman's hands. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, awkwardly waiting to be introduced. But nothing came, so Sebastian cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"This is one of my favourite love songs, and I hope this makes you love it to" He states clearly, before whispering something in Richard's ear, who starts of a wicked beatboxing remix.

_Every breath you take _

_Every move you make_

_ Every bond you break_

_ Every step you take_

_ I'll be watching you._

Every single day

Every word you say

Every game you play

Every night you stay

I'll be watching you.

* * *

Kurt looks at the picture Blaine and him took on their first official date together. Ever since he moved out, Kurt always thought of the picture hanging on the wall for no one to see but the lonely silence. He hauls himself and pulls the picture off the wall, holding it close to his chest.

_Oh can't you see _

_You belong to me? _

_How my poor heart aches with _

_every step you take._

_Every move you make_

_ Every vow you break _

_Every smile you fake _

_Every claim you stake_

_ I'll be watching you._

_Since you've gon__e_

_ I've been lost without a trace._

_ I dream at night, _

_I can only see your face_

He throws the picture on his bed and speeds into the bathroom on the other side of the hall, slamming and locking the door behind him.

_I look around but it's you I can't replace._

_I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace._

_ I keep crying baby, baby please..._

_Every move you make _

_Every vow you break _

_Every smile you fake _

_Every claim you stake_

_ I'll be watching you._

* * *

Sebastian wipes a tear from his face, singing a capella.

_Every move you make _

_Every vow you break _

_Every smile you fake_

_ Every claim you stake _

_I'll be watching you... _

The Warblers clap and Sebastian modestly nods, looking at his feet.

"So Sebastian..." Hunter starts, a mysterious grin on his face. Thad whacks his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. But Hunter, unfazed, continues. "Who was that for? Maybe a... ooh, I don't know, specific Warbler?" Hunter's gaze shoots in Blaine's direction, who's fiercely glares back. Sebastian shrugs his shoulders slightly, looking up.

"Yes. It was for Blaine." He announces. He walks towards Blaine, heels clicking on the laminate floor. "It's all for you, you've just gotta take it. Blaine, please, go out with me. Forget about the past, and look on to... our future. Together." Hunter scoffs, amused while Blaine's hard expression drops into one of embarrassment. He laughs slightly before realising he's not joking. "Blaine, please say something."

"Uh... no..." Blaine says, his voice trailing off as he looks at Wes, pleading him to do something.

"Wow, this is awkward." Thad says matter of factly.

"Uh... practise is over early, let's go. Coffee on me, come on, let's go!" He rushes, the other Warblers grabbing their bags and fleeing from the scene. Hunter trails behind them, looking at Sebastian and Blaine before bursting into a fit of laughter which slowly fades as he exits the premises, leaving the two seniors alone. Suddenly, the room seems colder, and Blaine feels naked without his fellow Warblers.

"What was that?" Blaine sighs, shaking his head. Sebastian feels his eyes fill with tears.

"T...B...I THO..." He stutters, humiliated. Blaine continues to shake his head. "Was I your rebound?" Sebastian finally says, staring at Blaine. Blaine splutters something, but Sebastian simply stands up and leaves the choir room and Blaine puts his head in his hands, wishing he never transferred. But you can't turn back time, can you?


	18. All's fair in love and war part 3

Blaine slams his bedroom door behind him, collapsing on his bed. This wasn't how this was meant ot happen. Transferring was meant to help him save himself, not break him even more. He'd become unhinged. Everything he loved had fallen to tatters, scattered on the floor. Blaine and Kurt, Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Sebastian, Sebastian and Blaine. It was too overwhelming. Nothing made sense anymore, and it was too much. The worst thing wasn't losing Kurt and Seb, but it was losing himself in the process.

* * *

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

* * *

Sebastian threw his blazer and tie on the floor as he manically ripped anything that reminded him of Blaine to strong. Maybe he had come on too strong, but Sebastian never wanted to intentionally hurt him. But a rebound? That's to much to take, to know it's a lie. He gave his soul to Blaine and Blaine made it shatter into a million pieces when it touched his fingers. How can you ever get that feeling of love and trust back?

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, he's got me with_

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

* * *

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

Blaine stands up, staring at himself as he finishes singing to himself, wishing that the world would listen.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

"Blaine?" Blaine spins round at the sound of his name. Kurt stands in the doorway, leaning against it, eyes teary and concerned. "We need to talk" Blaine takes a second to map out his face, remembering every detail in case this is it, this is over.

"Yes we do. Kurt, I love you. I have no feelings for Sebastian, I just couldn't get over you and I.. I... I needed to feel loved. I needed acceptance. I guess it turns out that I'm not me unless I'm with you. Please tell me you feel the same way." Blaine stands hopefully, panting heavily. Kurt takes a few steps towards him, expression solleum yet angry. Blaine's heart sinks, he knew that Kurt wouldn't listen, that it was over. How could he be so stupid for even th-

Kurt's lips crashed against Blaine's and for a second, there was nothing but gratitude in Blaine's heart. They break away and smile at each other.

"Answer your question?" He says, and they kiss again. Blaine's hand snake up Kurt's body before resting wrapped around his neck and Blaine holds him, never wanting to let him go again.

* * *

Sebastian discovers the news a few days later, overhearing Thad, Wes and David discussing it on his way to Geometry.

~X~

"It's not fair! Why do I NEVER get what I want!" Sebastian shouts, throwing his hands in the air. Trent stands up, pulling him to sit on the deserted common room sofa.

"Seb, did you ever have him in the first place? You have a great life ahead of you, but by hanging onto Blaine, you're only saboutaging yourself. If you really have any self-respect, you'll let him go." Trent leaves the common room, and Sebastian stares out the window.

_He's right, you know he is. _Sebastian says to himself. _Let him go. _

And that's when Sebastian decides on the perfect love song.

* * *

"I think I have some apoligising to do" Sebastian says, addressing the Warblers. "Every single one of you are my brothers, my family, aand I haven't been honest with you. Hell, I haven't been honest with myself." Out of the corner of his eye, the Senior sees David nodding knowingly. He looks down at the floor, only looking up to speak once again. "But this song is explains everything. So just sit, listen, and learn from my mistakes."

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow_  
_Only know your lover when you let her go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know your lover when you've let her go_  
_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you will make a dream last_  
_The dreams come slow and goes so fast_  
_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you will understand why_  
_Everything you touch all it dies_

_Because you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow_  
_Only know your lover when you've let her go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know your lover when you've let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same ol' empty feeling in your heart_  
_Love comes slow and it goes so fast_  
_Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
_But to never to touch and never to keep_  
_Because you loved her to much_  
_And you dive too deep_

_Because you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow_  
_Only know your lover when you've let her go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know your lover when you've let her go_  
_And you let her go_

_Ooooo ooooo oooooo_  
_And you let her go_  
_Ooooooo ooooo ooooo_  
_And you let her go_

_Because you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow_  
_Only know your lover when you've let her go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know your lover when you've let her go_  
_And you let her go_

Blaine is the first to stand up and clap, mouthing 'Thank you' to him, making Sebastian nod modestly. He sat down and Wes stood up, thanking Sebastian for his great song choice.

"So, as Romanticality week comes to a close, a few people who've avoided the drama have put together a number. Boys?" As if on cue, an improv backing beat began and Nick alongside Hunter and Thad stood up as Hunter began to sing.

Close_ your eyes, make a wish_

_And blow out the candlelight_

_For tonight is just your night_

_We're gonna celebrate all thru the night_

Thad began to sing, winking at Hunter jokily.

_Pour the wine, light the fire_

_Girl your wish is my command_

_I submit to your demands_

_I will do anything, girl you need only ask_

Nick then took centre stage, outstretching his arms to Trent and the other boys who sat enjoying the music.

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_ _Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_'Till you tell me to_

Then Hunter, Thad, Blaine, Jeff, Trent and Sebastian joined in with the chorus.

_I'll make love to you (I'll make)_

_Like you want me to (love)_

_And I'll hold you tight (hold you tight)_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you (I'll Make)_

_When you want me to (love)_

_And I will not let go _

_Till you tell me to_

_I'll make love to you (I'll make)_

_Like you want me to (love)_

_And I'll hold you tight (hold you tight)_

_Baby all through the night_

Then the other Warblers stopped and let Jeff sing, which made a proud Nick smile.

_I'll make love to you _

_When you want me to _

_And I will not let go _

_'Till you tell me to_

"Regionals, here we come!" Hunter shouted, and the usual madness resumed.


	19. Regionals

Blaine stared out the window of the bus, watching as the world whizzed by him like a firecracker, moving too fast for him to take in one second to the next. As Nick launched in to the seventeenth reprise of 'Uptown Girl', all Blaine could do was groan, sliding down the window into an uncomfortable horizontal position and clench his teeth, not wanting to let on how nervous he was, or how he felt sick to his stomach. T_he last thing anyone wants is a stage-frightened, cowardly vocal lead._ Blaine reminded himself, wrapping a protective arm around his waist, trying to picture Kurt lying next to him, his arms holding him tight like he'd never let go, his breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his soft touch, sweet li-

"Blaine!" Sebastian called, shaking the dark eyed seniors shoulders hard, pulling him back into reality. Blaine let out a moan of annoyance and straightened up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?" He sighed irritably, making a smug grin appear on Sebastian's face.

"God, you're more of a diva then Trent!" He exclaimed, and Blaine chuckled breathily in response. He got to his feet and ducked under the buses baggage compartment before standing to his full size. The two boys followed the group out of the bus and onto the tarmac, then became lost in the sea of commotion, the street packed so it felt impossible to breathe, like they were suffocating.

"Welcome to Regionals," Wes choked, pushing his way through the crowds and into the open air.

* * *

A few hours later, all of the group were sat in the green room, chatting quietly amongst themselves, trying to keep their minds off the prize. From what they'd heard, The Hooserdaddies were the Warblers biggest competition. Frida Romero, their star power, was claimed to be one of the competitions best vocalists since Jesse St James three years ago. They had no chance. The lights flashed, signalling to the group that the competition was starting, and The Waffletoots were first up. The Warblers, were last.

"Come on guys, let's go watch the Waffletoots, Nick and Jeff have saved us places."

"I don't think the Waffletoots could have thought of a worse name if they tried" Sebastian muttered to Blaine as they left the green room, his response being a nervous giggle. Sebastian looked the boy up and down. He was obviously nervous; beads of sweat trickled down the right side of his face, his hands were red as he rubbed them together in anticipation and he looked ahead, brow furrowed, deep in his own thoughts. Sebastian put a supportive hand on Blaine's tense shoulder, squeezing it tight.

"We got this" He reassured, before pushing nearer to the front of the cue.

"I damn well hope so" Blaine sighed, following him.

* * *

_"The lovers, the dreamers, and me"_

Wow.

The Warblers clapped politely before Wes signalled for them all to step outside into the empty corridor.

"WE'VE GOT THIS!" Trent shouted, jumping up and down with his fist pumping the air.

"Calm down ladies, keep your fake nails on." Hunter sighed, putting pressure on Trent's shoulders, making him stop bouncing.

"Rude" Trent spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Guys, the Hooserdaddies still have to perform, and people are saying they're the one to beat. Being cocky will get us no where." Blaine reasoned, Wes and David nodding in response.

"Blaine's right. Let's keep up our warbler pride and we can celebrate later, IF we win, that is."

"Let's go back inside, okay?" Their spirits dampened slightly, the group filed back inside and took their seats, the Hooserdaddies began their setlist with 'Clarity' and then 'Wings'. And they weren't so cocky anymore.

* * *

"What the HELL! YOU EXPECT US TO BEAT THAT, YOU LITTLE SH*TS! You should have LISTENED to me, we should have taken the drugs, done anything to win! We're nothing!" Hunter shouted, flipping over the table in the green room a few minutes later. Everyone sat paralysed, watching as his rage unfolded. "We're nothing. I CAME TO WIN!"

"Calm down Hunter, si-" SLAP. Wes fell to the floor, clutching his cheek, face red. Hunter looked down at the boy, his hard exterior crumbling.

"I QUIT." And with that, Hunter left the choir room, leaving the reckage behind him. He sprinted, avoiding all the questioning looks he was being given. He forced open the exit door and raced out into the open air. He ripped off his tie, threw his blazer in a puddle and kept running until the building was out of site. He found a bridge, and sat under it, his clothes dripping with a mixture of raindrops, sweat and tears. The boy sunk to his knees, held his head in his hands, and cried.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Thad sobbed, back pressed against the wall, the paintwork peeling, shards stabbing his back. David put a supportive hand on his shoulder, just as Sebastian had done earlier, and wept quietly beside him.

"Guys, we can't let this get to us." Sebastian said as he paced back and forth.

"But Hunter was our lead vocalist! We're nothing without him." David admitted, sniffling.

"Hey, I agree with Sebastian. I have an idea. Jeff, you up to having a solo?" Jeff's blue eyes stared up at Blaine, and he nodded slightly. "Great, you start by singing Skinny love, and we'll keep the backing really simple, okay? Then we'll do Radioactive, from when we were messing around the other day, and we'll finish with This is what it feels like. Thad and I will take the solos for Radioactive, and Nick and Seb can do this is what it feels like. Okay, let's get choreographing, we don't have much time."

And that is how Blaine Devon Anderson saved Regionals.


	20. Moving on and letting go

"So... what now?"

The Warblers sit cross-legged on the floor, propped up against the large couches in their common room, either fanning themselves because of the sweltering heat, or nursing their hangovers due to their celebration party the night before. Blaine saunters into the Warbler hall, looking at the group, perplexed.

"What's up guys?" He asks, perching on the side of the sofa.

"Ugh." Wes groans, rolling off the couch onto the hard floor and promptly swearing.

"When you went to bed last night..." Trent trails off, rubbing his temples.

"Oh... right. 'Course." Blaine responds, kind of glad he didn't get involved. "You got wasted."

"Yeah, delete the drunk texts I sent you please, before my girlfriend sees!" David pleads, and Blaine nods, not even acknowledging what they say as he clicks the delete button.

As Sebastian bounds down the corridor, he stops to hear the conversation. He smiles slightly as he turns the corner into the Warbler hall, singing with a smug smirk on his face.

_Sebastian: I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking baby _  
_I'm known to go a little too fast _  
_Don't mind all my friends I know they're all crazy _  
_But they're the only friends that I have _

_Wes: I know I don't know you but I'd like to _  
_Skip the small talk and romance girl _  
_That's all I have to say so baby can we dance _

_Nick: Here we go again _  
_Another drink I'm caving in _  
_The stupid words keep falling from my mouth _  
_You know that I mean well _  
_My hands remember somewhere else _  
_Your eyes are doing naughty but it's like _

_Thad: One more drink and I should go _  
_But maybe she might like me though _  
_I just can't think of what to say _  
_Should I go _  
_Should I stay _

_Sebastian:I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking baby _  
_I'm known to go a little too fast _  
_Don't mind all my friends I know they're all crazy _  
_But they're the only friends that I have _  
_I know I don't know you but I'd like to _  
_Skip the small talk and romance girl _  
_That's all I have to say so baby can we dance? _

_Jeff: I was nearly in but then came the pushy friend _  
_Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away _  
_You know I need you girl _  
_My heart's not made for someone else _  
_Take me in cause I can barely stand _

_David: One more drink and I should go _  
_But maybe she might like me though _  
_I can't take this anymore _  
_Should I stay? should I go? _  
_It just gonna lead back to her door _

_I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking baby _  
_I'm known to go a little too fast _  
_Don't mind all my friends I know they're all crazy _  
_But they're the only friends that I have _  
_I know I don't know you but I'd like to _  
_Skip the small talk and romance girl _  
_That's all I have to say so baby can we dance? _

_Blaine and Sebastian: I've been a bad bad boy _  
_Whispering rude things in her ear _  
_Please say she'll break, please say she'll change _  
_It might have bring me back to her place _

_Nick and Sebastian: I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking baby _  
_I'm known to go a little too fast _  
_Don't mind all my friends I know they're all crazy _  
_But they're the only friends that I have _

_All: I know I don't know you but I'd like to _  
_Skip the small talk and romance girl _  
_That's all I have to say so baby can we dance _

* * *

Nick Duval downs a shot of espresso. When the cup hits the table, he glances up to see Jeff staring at me, open mouthed.

"What?" Nick spits, his body tingling from the caffine.

"Espresso? Really? Dude, what is wrong with you?" Jeff asks, flipping his fringe.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine." The brunette grumbles, staring at his empty cardboard coffee cup. Jeff puts a hand on one of Nick's clenched fists.

"Dude, you know you can tell me anything. We're best friends, and I'm always here for you. Always." Jeff says tenderly, his voice tender.

Nick looks into Jeff's eyes, filled with concern.

_I want to tell him. _

Jeff stares into Nick's eyes, desperate to know what's wrong.

_I need to tell him._

"I need to go" Nick splutters, as he grabs his blazer from the back of his chair and runs out of the Lima Bean, tears springing to his eyes.

_I can't tell him._

Nick hears Jeff calling his name behind him, but he just runs. He doesn't stop until he reaches a little bridge. He sinks to his knees and let's the tears flow. A hand rests on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" The familiar voice asks. Nick's head shoots up to face the voice, and he scoffs in shock.

"Hunter?" Hunter nods and slowly sinks down beside Nick.

"This is where I came to, after Regionals. I couldn't go home, couldn't face the embarrassment. Couldn't go back to school for the same reason. I've never felt so alone." They sit in silence, staring at the grey concrete in front of them. Nick sighs and puts his head in his hands. "You didn't answer my question." Hunter reminds him a few minutes later.

"What?" Nick replies in confusion. Hunter shakes his head and smiles. A real, genuine smile. Like he's actually a real person, and not some douchebag.

"Are you okay?" Hunter chuckles, patting Nick's back.

"Uh... not really. It's... complicated."

_Are you really gonna tell this asshole over your best friend?_ Nick wonders_, _almost baffled by the thought. _  
_

"I'm a good listener" Hunter offers, but Nick just shakes his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it, no offence."

"I was certain you'd say that, no offence." Hunter says, turning his head away from Nick to stare out at the little river running by the tunnel.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Nick asks to break the silence.

"Uh... I'm gonna go join the army." He replies matter of factly. Nick scoffs and begins to laugh, stopping almost as soon as he sees Hunter's serious expression.

"Wait... really?" Hunter nods his head, staring at the floor.

"What else can I do? I can't go back to Dalton. I'm a lost cause. I leave tonight." Hunter says, climbing to his feet. Nick stands as well and shakes Hunter's hand.

"Well, good luck. And don't die!" Nick jokes, and Hunter's real smile shows again.

"I'll try. And you don't forget how amazing I was!" He responds with a grin, before spontaniously hugging Nick. After a moment, he hugs him back, wiping his tears that have begun to dry on his face. Hunter and Nick step back and look at each other.

"Hey, can you do something for me?" Hunter says as Nick turns to leave. "Tell the Warblers how sorry I am. Tell them that I hope they win Nationals in California this year, because they definitely will. Tell them to have fun, goodbye and good luck." Nick nods and starts walking away.

"Oh and Nick?" Hunter calls. "Thank you" Nick smiles and fades into the fog until Hunter's alone again.

* * *

"Hey, Nick? Didn't see you at Warbler practise this afternoon!" Blaine claps him on the back as they leave French with the only female french teacher in the school, who Nick had flirted with the year before.

"Yeah, I was seeing a friend. Sorry." Nick replies, his mind still thinking about Hunter and how broken he'd look. He felt like he'd betrayed him, hating him all year when all he really wanted was to be loved. It made him feel sick.

"Anyway, Jeff wanted me to ask you whether you were okay. He wants you to meet him in the Warbler hall like, now." Nick nods and jogs towards the hall and stops as soon as he sees Jeff sitting on a sofa, staring at the door. He gets to his feet and he stands up.

"Uh... hi" He says to break the tension.

"Hi."

"So, I've noticed that you've not been yourself recently. And I wanted to sing something for you, to tell you how much you mean to me. So just sit down, k?" Nick obidiently takes a seat.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_  
_to never have sunlight on your face._  
_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._  
_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_  
_while you were the one with all the strength._  
_A beautiful face without a name for so long._  
_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_  
_and everything I would like to be?_  
_I can fly higher than an eagle,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_  
_but I've got it all here in my heart._  
_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._  
_I would be nothing without you._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_  
_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._  
_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

Jeff finishes singing the song a-cappella, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. Nick is the same. Nick runs into Jeff's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry!" Nick sobs, holding Jeff.

"I'm sorry I ever made you feel second best, or like you iddn't mean enough to me. Because without you, I'm nothing." Jeff apologises. "So, what was wrong? Apart from, well, that."

"I'm leaving Dalton, tonight"


End file.
